


Cuestión de Perspectiva

by Yiyukimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiyukimo/pseuds/Yiyukimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory es una persona impulsiva, ludópata y con poco sentido de supervivencia. Mycroft no sabe como lidiar con eso, pero se debe de replantear muchas cosas si quieres sobrevivir a cada situación de riesgo en la que su pareja lo arrastra. Tal vez la perspectiva de Greg es muy distinta a la de Mycroft. Parte del reto de San Valentín del grupo de Facebook Mystrade Is Real 4 Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de Perspectiva

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.
> 
> Este fanfic participó del reto de San Valentín del Grupo de Facebook "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us" con el promp: "Greg es un conductor muy agresivo"
> 
> De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.
> 
> Advertencias: Hay lenguaje con palabras altisonantes, para quienes no son afines a este tipo de lenguaje favor de no leer.
> 
> Esta historia transcurre en un tiempo indeterminado. No sabría con exactitud dónde situarlo. Tal vez parezca algo raro, pero en cuanto leí el promp esto fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente puesto que era la situación en la que los veía a este par.
> 
> Sin más, les dejo para que lean.

Gregory era una persona muy impulsiva. De eso Mycroft Holmes, su actual pareja, estaba muy consciente. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, el pelirrojo adoraba el lado salvaje e impredecible del pelo cano. Pero había partes de su comportamiento que desaprobaba por completo.

Había cosas que Mycroft odiaba del detective, como el hecho de que durante la acción de su trabajo, su sentido de supervivencia se nublara hasta el punto de que, al igual que su hermano, se lanzara hacia el peligro sin medir el riesgo y las consecuencias de ello. Pero a diferencia de Sherlock, Gregory no tenía un plan de respaldo, o siquiera un plan principal clarificado, lo que lo había llevado en varias ocasiones al hospital con heridas leves hasta aquellas que amenazaban con acabar con su vida.

— Debo recomendarle a su… pareja que deje su vida de labor policiaca — recordaba que le había propuesto el doctor aquella vez que Gregory estuvo muy mal debido a una herida. Obviamente Gregory nunca le hizo caso.

Otro aspecto de su impulsividad que le causaba ruido era que siempre buscara abordarle en cualquier lugar y comenzar una escena indecorosa que, aunque en el momento las disfrutaba y adoraba, le generaba problemas al status que representaba.

— Debería guardarse sus _gustitos_ para otro momento, Señor Holmes — le había recriminado uno de los secretarios del Primer Ministro tras haberlos encontrado en el baño público del palacio de Buckingham. No recuerda otro día en el que haya sentido tanta vergüenza como ese.

Algo que también molestaba al mayor de los Holmes era la impulsividad del detective en cuestión de las apuestas. Gregory era un ludópata que había logrado sumar una cantidad gigantesca de deudas que estuvieron a punto de costarle la vida en varias ocasiones. Tenía muy presente la ocasión en la que Gregory llegó a su departamento con gran agitación y varios rasguños en su rostro, signo infalible de una disputa en el casino. Se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían mientras le gritaba que dijera que salió de viaje por un mes si alguien llegaba a preguntar por él. No pasaron ni dos horas cuando llamaron a su puerta y un representante de la mafia rusa le preguntó por el paradero de su pareja. Era fácil deducir que Gregory había perdido de nuevo y que se había quedado sin efectivo para saldar la deuda que había generado en los juegos de aquella noche. Sabía que aquello no era correcto pero recitó las palabras de su pareja y atinó a dar un cheque que saldara la suma que se debía. Una vez se fueron, Mycroft se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a su pareja envuelto en una sábana, con la mirada perdida y comprendiendo que había vuelto a ceder a su adicción.

— Sabes que no siempre podré cubrirte, ¿Verdad, querido? — le susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda y se sentaba a su lado.

Gregory asintió mientras se dejaba hacer por la caricia. Pasaron tiempo de esa forma, el pelo cano evitando decir cualquier cosa mientras que su pareja sólo estaba ahí, sirviendo de consuelo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme? — y aquello fue suficiente para entender lo mal que se sentía por caer tan bajo debido a su adicción, haciendo que esta parte de su impulsividad le molestara.

Pero aunque todo lo anterior pareciera suficiente para detestar aquello, lo que el pelirrojo no podía soportar en su pareja era la forma tan _bestia_ en la que manejaba un automóvil. Siempre que tocaba el volante pareciera que todo a su alrededor fuera más lento y ellos avanzaran a una gran velocidad, sin importar por sobre quien pasaran. Recordaba una ocasión en la que estuvieron a punto de arrollar a una anciana, pero cuando Mycroft se lo remarcó, lo único que Gregory respondió fue un:

— Ella debe de ser más cuidadosa y no deambular a esa insignificante velocidad — para así seguir a la misma velocidad y llegar a su departamento.

Por eso había optado por no volver a compartir un auto con su pareja, siempre y cuando el detective no llevara el volante; pero era obvio que él no lo sabía, ya que siempre buscaba una excusa adecuada que lo ayudara a salir de aquella situación.

Hasta ese día.

Esa mañana, Mycroft había recibido un reporte acerca de un caso en el que se involucraban asuntos de interés político que debían tratarse con la mayor discreción, lo que significaba que el caso iba a ser retirado de las manos de Scotland Yard, de nuevo. Y como era costumbre, desde tiempo atrás, era él personalmente quien iba a recoger toda la papelería y lidiaba con los comunes berrinches de Lestrade.

Pero en esa ocasión no lo hubo, o al menos, no en la magnitud que lo esperaba y cuando estuvo sujetando el pomo de la puerta Mycroft tuvo que detenerse a meditar lo que había oído.

— Quiero ayudar en el caso — pronunció firme el ID, dejando perplejo por unos segundos al pelirrojo.

Mycroft giró hacía él y alzó una ceja.

— No puedo permitirlo, y lo sabes bien.

Y tras ello siguió su camino. Gregory lo siguió.

— Este caso es muy importante — volvió a insistir el pelo cano, tratando de alcanzar el paso del pelirrojo.

— Lo sé. Y por ello me lo estoy llevando — sentenció el hombre de traje sastre, sintiendo como todos a su alrededor los observaban.

Entró al ascensor y presionó el botón de la planta baja, evitando que su pareja entrara. Sabía que estaba comportándose como un niño, pero no podía permitir que el hombre que amaba se viera inmiscuido en un caso en dónde los que conocían los detalles estaban en peligro de muerte. Él incluso ya había recibido una amenaza, pero no era algo que iba aceptar.

Una vez las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, siguió con su veloz andar con dirección a la puerta principal.

— ¡Tengo información que les podría ser útil! — escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su pareja que, sin la necesidad de voltearse, sabía que había tomado las escaleras para darle alcance a como diera lugar.

Se apresuró en salir del edificio y llegar hasta el auto del gobierno, en donde el chofer le abrió la puerta con gusto para que entrara y cerrarla tras él, para después irse hacía el lado del conductor. Alzó los ojos hacia el edificio de la policía y un rápido palpitar fue provocado al ver como Gregory ya había atravesado la puerta de salida y estaba intentando abrir la puerta del auto sin mucho éxito.

— P-puedo ayudarte… — expulsó en un jadeo el pelo cano, golpeando la ventana de la puerta.

— La información que obtuviste la puedo conseguir de cualquier otro lado — soltó cortante después de bajar el vidrio, tenía que conseguir que el policía dejara de insistir en apoyar el caso sin que supiera las verdaderas intenciones que tenía. — Por lo tanto no eres necesario, Gregory.

Supo de inmediato, por ver la expresión del aludido, que lo había lastimado con sus palabras, pero era necesario hacerlo si quería mantener a salvo a su amante.

Lo que no esperó fue que, tras cerrar la ventana en la cara de Gregory, este saltara la parte trasera del auto y entrara por la otra puerta, sentándose a su lado.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

— No importa si no soy necesario — escupió audiblemente dolido. — Te ayudaré en este caso.

Mycroft pestañeó constantemente por unos segundos, para después morderse la parte interior del labio y dar la señal al chofer de que volvieran al Departamento de Seguridad del Estado de Londres, dónde se encontraba un grupo del MI5 que los esperaba.

Viajaron en silencio. Mycroft con su vista fija en la ventanilla y Gregory en el frente. Aquello era incomodo e inclusive molesto, pero pareciera que ninguno quería ceder.

— Además — pareció tomar valor el policía, más aun así no logró que la vista del pelirrojo se volviera a él —, lo que sé me pone en el mismo riesgo en el que tú te encuentras ahora.

Las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, por lo que no pudo evitar girar su rostro, sorprendido. Gregory le recibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Cómo…?

— Te atrapé — le guiñó el ojo coqueto y se cruzó de brazos y piernas, en actitud triunfante.

Mycroft desechó con rapidez la sorpresa de su semblante y volvió a su estoica mirada. No se dejaría vencer en ese duelo de quien–sabe–más que su pareja había iniciado. Aun cuando, mentalmente, sonreía y rectificaba la razón por la cual Gregory Lestrade lo había cautivado en primer lugar. Sin lugar a dudas, no había hecho una mala elección.

— Entenderás que te quería fuera por una buena razón — pronunció con seriedad.

El pelo cano hizo un ronroneo tierno, acercándose a su pareja, generando una ligera reacción al político, quien se alejó en inercia.

— Eres tan tierno, _amor_ — empezó con dulzura, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño al que le estuviera adulando por alguna cosa que le causara ternura —; es una forma tan hermosa de decirme que te importo. ¡ _Awww_!

Oyó las risas discretas del chofer al otro lado la limosina. Más sólo necesitó dirigirle una mirada a este para amenazarlo, provocando que volviera la vista al camino con terror. Gregory, en cambio, reía por lo bajo al observarlo como la piel del mayor de los Holmes comenzaba a tomar el mismo color que el de su cabello. Se las iba a pagar.

— Ne-necesitaré — inició, desviando el tema — que me digas todo lo que sabes con respecto al caso antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

» Debes de demostrar que eres digno de participar en este caso, Gregory — trató de sonar formal.

El aludido volvió a su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro que fácil señalaba el enfado de este.

— Es muy difícil de decirlo — volvió a su seriedad, su voz profunda inundó el silencio que se había formado tras varios minutos, haciendo que Mycroft se le erizara la piel al oírlo; a veces se preguntaba que tanto lo afectaba Gregory en su juicio de las cosas —. La mafia rusa no parecía muy estable cuando llegaron a Inglaterra.

» Pero, tras la amenaza lanzada contra la corona debido a una información acerca de un supuesto misil — hizo una pausa que pareció que buscaba sonar dramático, en vez de lucir preocupado —, lucen más como un grupo de Al Qaeda.

— ¿Qué sabes del misil? — lo instó de seguir hablando.

— Que es una tapadera, una _caja china_ *. Hay otro motivo para este ataque y me huele que buscan hacer temblar a los líderes del Reino Unido ahora que saben que no pueden declararle la guerra con tan bajos recursos en armamentos...

— ¿Crees que ellos estén seguros de la verdadera situación del reino? — cuestionó.

— Si — respondió veloz. Mycroft sonrió —. Alexander Litvinenko, un espía de Rusia, mandó esa información antes de ser asesinado, cosa que abrió este caso.

— ¿Quién lo asesinó?

Dudó unos segundos, llevándose una mano al mentón.

— Esa es la cuestión.

La sonrisa de Mycroft se ensanchó. Adoraba cuando ese hombre tomaba su papel de Detective. Gregory suspiró.

— Se supone que el presunto asesino fue un ex militar inglés. Pero–

Se detuvo. El pelirrojo se giró hacia el otro, buscando el motivo de su pausa. El detective pareció pensarlo bien antes de decir aquello. Sabía que había llegado al punto importante de la situación.

— Hay cosas que no cuadran, indicios minúsculos que me llevan a suponer que la muerte de este espía fue a manos de la mafia rusa, la cual ahora alega justicia por un caído injustamente.

» La cuestión es, ¿Por qué Rusia quiere provocar un conflicto con el Reino Unido?, ¿Qué busca Putin al haber ordenado esto? No creo que sólo busque intimidar... Hay algo más…

Y es ahí donde los pensamientos de su pareja se limitaron. No podía pedirle gran cosa cuando aún no dominaba la habilidad que tanto él como su hermano menor usaban con maestría, pero debía aceptar que había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para considerarlo parte del equipo, aun cuando sabía que eso no sucedería, ya que buscaba protegerlo. Más aun así, el instinto por parecer más listo frente a otros lo dominó y no pudo evitar el soltar la respuesta a dicha cuestión que planteó su pareja.

— Buscan obtener lo mismo que en la guerra fría–

El estallido de un vidrio al frente del auto los alertó ambos. Y a continuación, todo pasó con una lentitud que irritó al menor de la pareja.

Mycroft buscó con rapidez el lugar del que había provenido el disparo que provocó el agujero en la ventana, el conductor hizo chirrear el auto tratando de huir lo más rápido de ahí cuando un segundo disparo atravesó el vidrio, dando de lleno en el cráneo del hombre. El auto comenzó a ir sin control, mientras que una lluvia de disparos le siguió a los dos primeros.

Gregory se apresuró a tomar el control del volante después de haberse quitado el cinturón en quien sabe qué momento.

— ¡Maldición! — soltó con furia mientras trataba de quitar al hombre del asiento. — ¡Está muerto!

Otro disparo atravesó el cristal y el pelirrojo se alertó. ¿A dónde había ido parar la _puta_ bala?

— ¡Mierda! — gritó el pelo cano. — ¡Mycroft, necesito que te agaches!

» Voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro — le aseguró.

El chirrido del auto al derrapar en la calle lo abrumó mientras analizaba la situación y creaba la mejor estrategia para salir vivos de esta.

Aun cuando le disgustara la idea, tenía que permitir que Gregory tomara el control del auto, era lo que la situación necesitaba. Detrás de ellos había un auto negro que los perseguía, pero debido de la procedencia de las balas, este no había disparado. Frente a ellos comenzaba aparecer uno de los tantos parques que había en la ciudad. Las banquetas estaban desiertas y los contenedores de basuras contenían armas que se disparaban mediante un sensor que los activaba en el momento en que el auto pasara, esto para dificultar el buscar a los culpables, algo que para él era obvio quienes eran. Lo que tenía que valorar ahora era si su chofer estaba involucrado o no con la mafia…

El estallido de otra bala opacó al chirrido de las llantas, sacándolo de sí.

— ¡MYCROFT! — volvió a insistir su pareja, moviendo lo más rápido que podía el cuerpo inerte del antiguo chofer. Hizo una nota mental para buscar a su familia y generar bonos que le sirvieran de sustento por un tiempo, claro, a menos que el hombre no hubiera cometido traición.

El policía se acomodó como pudo en el asiento y logró tomar el control del auto, pisando el freno con gran fuerza antes de que impactara contra el árbol del parque que se abría frente a ellos. La sacudida hizo que la cabeza de Mycroft fuera con fuerza hacia el frente y se golpeara contra el asiento. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de evaluar el daño que había sufrido su pareja, mucho menos él, cuando este ya había echado a andar el auto con un fuerte chirrido y se había girado hacia la izquierda.

— ¿Todo bien allá atrás? — preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente.

La respiración de Mycroft se había comenzado a regularizar un poco tras aquella emoción. Evaluó todo a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta de los tres agujeros de bala que había en el parabrisas, el primero y el segundo habían herido y matado al chofer, el tercero había impactado en medio de los asientos, en el vidrio lateral izquierdo había otro orificio de bala, pero desconocía el paradero de este, supuso que podría haber dado al asiento del copiloto. El resto del auto parecía que no se había limpiado adecuadamente; el exterior, intuyó, debía de ser distinto el panorama debido a los orificios que las balas habían dejado y que, por fortuna, no habían logrado atravesar. Con respecto a su persona, tenía un ligero rasguño en el hombro causado por el cinturón cuando su pareja frenó de aquella forma tan violenta, un pequeño golpe en la frente debido a lo mismo y a que el maldito cinturón no lo contuvo como debería. Hizo una nota mental para levantar una demanda contra la compañía de autos responsable de eso.

Desde su lado, todo estaba bien.

— Sí, estoy bien, Gregory — respondió en un suspiro. — Esto es obra de la mafia, al parecer ahora somos su nuevo blanco.

— De acuerdo. Nuestra prioridad ahora es ir a un lugar seguro en dónde podamos deshacernos de estos rusos.

Y tras aquello, se arrepintió de haberse declarado sano. Gregory volvió a girar a la izquierda aumentando la velocidad y su tormento inició. El pelo cano comenzó a manejar esquivando todos los autos sin disminuir la velocidad, girando a un lado y al otro sin contemplación de nada. Mycroft sentía el tirón del cinturón cada vez que el hombre giraba el manubrio de manera salvaje. Maldijo internamente el no haber tenido la iniciativa de manejar él mismo.

— Gregory — comenzó el pelirrojo, tratando de no marearse cuando giraba la cabeza para observar si algún coche sospechoso los seguía, pero le era difícil deducirlo si el auto se movía de aquella forma —, no hay nadie siguiéndonos. Disminuye la velocidad.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, alzando la mirada para ver a través del retrovisor. Los ojos marrones lucían tan amenazantes que Mycroft dudó por un instante si era el mismo hombre con él que estaba saliendo, ese hombre juguetón e impulsivo.

Estuvo a punto de exigirle de nuevo que bajara la velocidad, pero el estallido de otro vidrio y el punzante dolor que empezó a sentir en su brazo lo hicieron gemir del dolor y llevarse la mano por inercia a la herida. Sintió húmedo y el olor metálico característico de la sangre lo hicieron alzar su mano para confirmar lo que ya era obvio.

— Aun nos persiguen por… — comenzó, más se detuvo al oírlo gemir; alzó sus ojos y pudo ver y sentir la mirada del detective a través del espejo retrovisor—. ¿ _Myc_? — pronunció con ansias, más el pelirrojo no decidió responder.

Presionó de nuevo la herida y comenzó a inspeccionar la magnitud de esta. Su traje y camisa estaban rasgados e iniciaban a empaparse son su sangre, lamentó la pérdida de ambos, puesto que eran sus favoritos. Llevó su dedo indicie hacia donde estaba la piel. Volvió a gemir al sentir la carne expuesta pero agradeció que la bala sólo lo hubiera rozado. Dirigió su mano más allá y pudo sentir el segundo agujero en el respaldo del asiento.

— Mycroft — volvió a llamarlo ahora con más ahínco.

— Estoy bien — murmuró el político, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡MYCROFT! — gritó con fuerza su pareja mientras giraba hacía atrás su cabeza y lo miraba con extrema preocupación.

— ¡Vista al frente, Gregory! — ordenó con autoridad, sonando como cuando estaba frente a los representantes de otros países. Los ojos marrones se abrieron grandes, con sorpresa y una pizca de dolor, supuso que lo había herido al usar ese tono de voz, pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento su pareja.

» Estoy bien, es sólo superficial — expuso después de unos segundos de meditarlo. Tal vez si se había pasado con el policía.

Y como si fuera arte de magia, Gregory le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa antes de volver su vista al frente, lo cual fue de gran ayuda, ya que estuvieron a punto de estrellarse con un camión.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó —. Eso estuvo cerca.

— Vista al frente, Gregory — insistió —. Es lo único que necesitamos si queremos sobrevivir a la ferocidad de la ciudad y la maldita mafia rusa.

El otro obedeció y, aunque fuera sorprendente, por un instante disminuyó la velocidad del auto para entrar por un callejón que parecía algo estrecho. Eso le sirvió al político para mantener un poco el equilibrio, inclinarse hacia el frente y llevar su mano hacia donde estaba Lestrade. Si conocía a su pareja como lo hacía, estaba seguro que este llevaba un arma, pero que debido a la situación, había olvidado que la portaba.

Más al meter la mano por el hueco que había entre el asiento y la espalda del hombre, este se retorció.

— ¡ _Jesús_! — exclamó algo que pareció un gemido. — Mycroft, querido, ¿no crees que este no es un buen momento para tu incontrolable lujuria?

Mycroft bufó con molestia mientras rozaba con los dedos el mango del arma. Cuando logró sujetarla, la sacó con cuidado y, con hábiles movimientos, le quitó el seguro y la cargó.

— No te haría nada en estos momentos, despreocúpate — soltó sin apartar la vista de la MP9 color negro que tenía en las manos mientras la evaluaba y sopesaba la mejor forma de manejarla ahora que no podía usar su brazo derecho a toda su capacidad.

» Además — prosiguió —, si mi memoria no me falla, y no lo hace, aun me debes una buena _mamada_ — aquello provocó que Greg perdiera por unos segundos el control del auto —. No creas que he olvidado que me hiciste enojar en aquel restaurante francés que tanto me gusta.

— Lenguaje, _señor educado_ — escupió tras carraspear la garganta —. No queremos que lleves esa boquita sucia a los oídos castos de la reina.

El pelirrojo sonrió y su pareja le dedicó una seductora mirada.

— Vista al frente — demandó de nuevo.

Volvió a su asiento justo al momento justo que un sedán color negro con vidrios polarizados impactó con ellos por el costado del copiloto. La inercia lo llevó a golpearse contra la puerta de su lado izquierdo. Lestrade presionó el acelerador en un intento por salir de aquella situación, cuando la lluvia de balas volvió a abrumarlos.

— ¡Con un _carajo_! ¿Qué nunca se cansan de dispararnos? — escupió el pelo cano mientras giraba el volante tratando de salir de ahí.

La ventana trasera del auto se rompió debido a las balas que impactaban sobre ellos. Parte de los cristales provocaron pequeños cortes sobre la piel del político, quien se alzó y, apuntando con el arma, disparó contra el auto que los seguía. Por fortuna aún conservaba aquel buen tino del que presumió durante su tiempo en el internado en el que estuvo.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar del auto que los seguía en un principio y del sedán que se le unía. Se tuvo que agachar, al igual que su pareja, mientras la lluvia de balas se precipitaba sobre ellos.

Los gritos de mujeres y de niños a su alrededor lo alertaron de tal manera que pareció replantearse todo.

— ¿Cuál es la calle menos concurrida? — preguntó su pareja, ganándole la idea.

— Toma la siguiente calle a la izquierda y de ahí es todo derecho.

El auto _chirrió_ de nuevo cuando dio la vuelta tan precipitada hacía la izquierda, dejándose llevar por la inercia del movimiento. Los dos autos tras ellos lo siguieron con rapidez y prosiguieron con sus disparos.

El sonido de un celular los alertó a ambos. Mycroft observó cómo su pareja metía la mano en su bolsillo y, tras mirar de reojo la pantalla del teléfono, lo contestó.

— ¡Sally, querida! — exclamó con sorpresa,

— _¡¿Dónde carajos estas?!_ — escuchó el grito de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

Se produjo otro disparo de los autos que los perseguían y, como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos se agacharon evitando la bala. El pelo cano volteó hacía Mycroft y este le reprendió con la mirada y señaló hacia el frente.

— No es un buen momento para llamadas — respondió obedeciendo a su pareja.

La pierna del político vibró y se apresuró a sacar su móvil. Lo desbloqueó y en pantalla apareció un mensaje de Anthea:

_"Espero que ninguno de los dos esté herido. ¿Necesita refuerzos? - A"_

Respondió un sencillo mensaje con su paradero y su posible ruta hacia su destino y lo envió. A veces era bueno que su secretaría fuera un tanto entrometida en su vida y que les diera pequeños vistazos a las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad. Recibió un mensaje de enterado de la mujer y otra serie de disparos los alcanzó, haciendo que Gregory serpenteara con el auto. Cuando volvió a estabilizarlo, Mycroft volvió a disparar, hiriendo a uno de ellos.

—... _¿Dime que no eres tú el que va manejando ese auto?_ — fue lo que captó de lo que decía la mujer.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza, volviendo su atención a la conversación del policía. Si esa mujer sabía lo que estaban pasando y que eran ellos los que iban en el carro, eso significaba que la prensa…

— ¿No soy yo el que va manejando? — soltó con burla el hombre mientras apretaba con fuerza su equipo celular.

Mycroft volvió su vista al teléfono y volvió a escribir un mensaje:

_"Sin prensa. Destruye todo. - MH"_

_"Enseguida. - A"_

Y tras eso guardó el equipo. Soltó por un momento el arma y se llevó las manos a la cara con ansiedad. Toda la operación que tenía prevista se fue al carajo. Si la prensa sabía lo que estaba pasando y que eran él y Gregory Lestrade los que iban en el auto, su bajo perfil como funcionario del gobierno se vería afectada. Por lo que necesitaba que Anthea se moviera rápido si quería remediar algo.

El auto se volvió a colear y el jalón hizo que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se moviera sin control, chocando contra la puerta a su izquierda y parte del asiento de enfrente. Su ansiedad por mantener todo en control pareció que llegó a su límite haciéndolo estallar.

— ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL MALDITO AUTO! — estalló contra el pelo cano que sólo salto ante la sorpresa.

La respiración del pelirrojo era agitada y su cara estaba descubierta de sus manos. Su mirada altanera estaba clavada en el rostro de Lestrade que se reflejaba a través del espejo retrovisor.

Por unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, Mycroft con la vista fija en la nuca del otro y Gregory en el camino. El cuerpo del chofer estaba en el espacio donde el copiloto pone las piernas debido al brusco movimiento del auto.

Mycroft había alcanzado su límite frente a las cosas en las que había perdido el control. Primero, el que su pareja haya tomado la iniciativa de subirse y decidido ser parte del caso aun cuando él había planeado otra cosa; en segunda, el ataque que sufrieron en dónde murió el chofer, quien no estaba seguro si fue cómplice —que ahora lo dudaba—, y en dónde su pareja tomó el mando del automóvil y, por lo tanto, de su vida; y en tercera, el hecho de que la prensa tuviera información de la situación en la que estaba él y que ahora tenían en control que él carecía por el hecho de que estuviera luchando por su vida. Todo eso había estallado en él y ahora estaba al borde de un posible ataque de ansiedad del que tenía duda que se pudiera recuperar pronto y del que no estaba seguro que fuera lo mejor que les pudiera pasar estando las cosas como estaban.

— Sólo… — rompió el silencio con un suspiro —. Sólo trato de protegerte.

Las manos del policía estaban aferradas en el volante con fuerza que comenzaban a lucir blancas. La vena que siempre saltaba en su frente ante situaciones de estrés estaba ahí, palpitante, recordando al pelirrojo que no era el único que estaba sufriendo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con profundidad. Recordaba unos ejercicios que su madre le había enseñado cuando niño para momentos en los que se sintiera incapaz de cambiar su entorno. Le dijo que eran especiales para niños como él. Mycroft sabía lo que padecía, aun cuando Sherlock pensara que no, pero sus parámetros del Trastorno Obsesivo/Compulsivo de la Personalidad (TOCP) era tan evidente que incluso él mismo se había auto diagnosticado incluso antes de que la psicóloga del instituto se lo insinuara en sus sesiones. Sabía que sus compulsiones lo llevaban a mantener todo en control, en su lugar; sus pensamientos obsesivos rayaban en ideas acerca del orden y estrategias para seguir manejando todo en distintas situaciones. Y, aunque le era muy útil para su situación en el trabajo, en su vida personal se volvía estresante y muy molesto. El sufrir de ataques de ansiedad cada vez que Gregory hiciera algo fuera de sus límites era algo que comenzaba a _joderle_ demasiado, afectándolo en su relación: discutían por el comportamiento tan extremo del otro, sin embargo, ambos terminaban cediendo por el bien de la relación. Pero debía de aceptar que cuando Gregory lo abordaba con pasión contra una pared ya sea de su oficina en Scotland Yard o en su estudio en el Palacio de Buckingham perder el control frente aquel hombre podría llegar a excitarlo, algo que podía decir que amaba del pelo cano.

Sonrió para sus adentros ante sus recuerdos.

El auto siguió su brusco movimiento a la par que el pelirrojo se desconectaba y respiraba, quien sintió que era mecido por el movimiento. Cuando logró serenarse, el freno se accionó de repente, seguido de una serie de disparos y el abordaje de otro auto.

— ¡Sujétate! — el grito de Gregory quedó opacado cuando el fuerte impacto contra el nuevo auto los empujó de manera que hizo que su coche se volcara y diera vueltas hasta estamparse contra un poste que, por fortuna, solamente se tambaleó.

Ellos quedaron boca abajo y los vidrios del auto estaban regados por todos lados. Mycroft escuchó a Gregory toser con fuerza mientras buscaba la forma de salir de ahí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó con falta de aire el policía. Su cuerpo yacía sobre el inerte del chofer y podía ver como la sangre de la cabeza de este comenzaba a manchar la camisa de su pareja.

Mycroft asintió, pateando la puerta de su lado en un intento por abrirla y poder salir. Cuando esta cedió, volvió su vista a Gregory y comenzó a evaluarlo: tenías rasguños en el rostro debido a los pequeños cristales que le rasgaron la piel, había tierra y suciedad en su rostro, manos y ropa, la frente la tenía perlada por el sudor debido al estrés de la situación, su mano parecía tener un esguince debido a que durante las volteretas intentó sostenerse con esta para no golpear contra el techo del auto; pareciera que todo en él estaba bien.

Escuchó las voces de sus perseguidores fuera del auto, acercándose. Cuando de repente los gritos de los policías, seguido de las sirenas los abrumó, generándole una sensación de satisfacción al pelirrojo. Al parecer aquella odisea al fin había terminado.

— Llegó… la caballería — pronunció con pesadez su pareja mientras una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro.

Mycroft le extendió la mano y este comenzó a gatear para pasar entre los asientos e ir a la parte trasera del auto, ya que ambas puertas estaban bloqueadas: una por el cuerpo del chofer y la otra por el poste, el parabrisas simplemente no parecía una buena opción debido a que el cofre del auto estaba comenzando a humear, algo que a ninguno de los dos les daba mala espina. Salieron por la puerta que había logrado abrir el pelirrojo y, con la ayuda de su novio, Gregory se sostuvo en pie, al parecer también tenía una pierna rota.

Frente a ellos, varios policías y agentes de la MI5 estaban arrestando a los rusos que los habían estado persiguiendo. Las sirenas parpadeaban con insistencia mientras varios agentes corrían tras los hombres que estaban intentando escapar. Al parecer Gregory los había logrado traer hasta el punto de encuentro que él había acordado con Anthea. No era el final que había esperado para aquella persecución, pero era mejor que nada.

Pudo divisar, a no muchos metros de ahí, el auto de la mujer que estaba en la misma división que Gregory y decidió que hacia aquel lugar debía llevarlo a que se sentara en lo que una ambulancia aparecía.

— Recuérdame nunca permitirte manejar de nuevo — le pidió el pelirrojo comenzando a sentir una punzada en su pierna. Sostenía al detective con un brazo en la cadera y un brazo del pelo cano sobre sus hombros. Parecía que el más lastimado en todo esto era el detective, ya que él sólo había obtenido el rasguño de la bala en el brazo derecho, el golpe en la cabeza, varios cortes en la cara y manos y una torcedura en la pierna izquierda que lo hacía cojear, más aun así estaba más entero para sostener al otro. — Mira cómo has dejado mi auto.

Gregory soltó una ligera risa, antes de ser abordado por unas ligeras toses.

— Cre-creo que estás ex-exagerando — expuso con una media sonrisa —. Si a-penas le hice… unos ligeros raspones.

— La velocidad con la que manejas es alarmante, querido — insistió en broma el pelirrojo viendo como la mujer de tez morena y cabellos alborotados caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión de preocupación.

— Eso, _amor_ , es… cuestión de perspectiva — se aferró a su hombro, cargando más peso hacía el político —. Sa-sabes bien que… manejo a vuelta de ru-rueda.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras Donovan —ese era el nombre que Mycroft recordaba que usaba con la mujer— se paraba frente a ellos. Gregory no pudo continuar riendo pues volvió a toser, esta vez con más fuerza, comenzando a escupir sangre. El corazón del político comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El hombre que sostenía se llevó una mano a un costado del abdomen y apartó el saco gris que usaba, revelando el orificio de la camisa y la gran herida de la cual emanaba sangre, mucha sangre.

_La bala que nunca diste con su paradero._

— Gregory — la voz le salió quebrada, algo fuera de lo común en él.

El aludido alzó el rostro y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

— M-me alegro que estés vivo y bien…

Y tras eso, la fuerza de su agarre desapareció y se dejó caer al suelo sin que el pelirrojo o la morena lo pudieran evitar.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamó con miedo la mujer. — ¡Oficial herido, necesitamos una ambulancia!

Mycroft se abalanzó hacia el otro y, sintiendo verdadero pánico, se quitó su sucio saco para presionarlo contra la herida, en un intento por detener la hemorragia. ¿Por qué, si desde el principio había sido herido por la bala, nunca dijo nada? ¿Qué era lo que había estado pensando el hombre al arriesgarse de esa manera?

La mujer se colocó a su lado y comenzó a revisarle los signos vitales.

— La ambulancia ya está en camino, sólo necesitamos que… — se detuvo en seco, para después alzar la vista y ver reflejado el terror en sus ojos. Esperó lo peor —. No respira… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡MYCROFT, NO RESPIRA!

_No respira._

El corazón del mayor de los Holmes se detuvo por unos instantes. No, debía de hacer algo, él no podía permitir aquello.

— ¡Sujeta aquí! — ordenó a la mujer mientras que le tomaba el pulso y, en efecto, el corazón de Gregory se había detenido, por lo cual debía actuar ahora.

Dejó de lado el dolor de sus manos y su brazo para comenzar la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Comenzó con persistentes compresiones en el pecho seguido de respiración boca a boca.

— Vamos, Gregory — decía mientras su vista no se apartaba del rostro de su pareja —. Reacciona, por favor _amor_ , reacciona.

Siguió con las compresiones y las respiraciones, aun cuando a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia.

— Despierta, _amor_ — repetía cada vez que presionaba su pecho —. No me puedes dejar, no te atrevas Gregory.

» Vamos, _amor_ — insistía. — ¡DESPIERTA, _AMOR_!

Cuando los paramédicos estuvieron a su lado, el último golpe que dio hizo que Gregory tosiera un poco y comenzara a reaccionar. Los paramédicos lo hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a evaluarlo con velocidad.

— Tiene un pulso débil, debemos llevarlo de inmediato — pronunció uno mientras acomodaba a Gregory sobre la camilla y daba la orden de que lo llevaran a la ambulancia.

Se movieron con rapidez a la par que uno pedía llamaran al hospital y que tuvieran listo todo. Uno de ellos se acercó a Mycroft y no estuvo seguro si le preguntó por su bienestar o si lo iban a acompañar pero él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el estúpido hombre que se estaba desangrando y el terror que estaba sufriendo al sentirse impotente por no poder controlar el que si seguía con vida o no. Estaba aturdido y no sabía de sí en esos momentos.

Se dejó llevar por las manos que lo guiaron hasta la ambulancia, lo acomodaron en el asiento y, tras unas palabras que no comprendió, cerraron las puertas para que la ambulancia comenzara andar.

-.-.-

— Mycroft — lo llamó Anthea.

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y vio a la castaña con el celular en la mano y su vista sobre de él. Podía leer preocupación y alivio en su rostro mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la sala de espera. Donovan había llegado minutos después de que los de emergencias lo hubieran atendido a él y seguía dando vueltas sobre sus pasos. Su condición real no distaba mucho de lo que había deducido en él: un esguince en la pierna, recibió ocho puntadas en su brazo por la herida de bala, cinco puntadas en el abdomen debido a que un cristal lo había cortado profundo sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta, por fortuna no hubo ningún órgano interno herido, por lo que no tuvieron que intervenirlo. Los hematomas comenzaban a hacerse presente su rostro, piernas y brazos, pero a él no le importaba para nada su condición, lo único que necesitaba saber era si Gregory estaba bien.

Tras haber llegado al hospital más cercano, los paramédicos lo apartaron de él, haciendo que reaccionara y comenzara a exigir que le permitieran estar a su lado. Necesitaron de dos enfermeros robustos para lograr contenerlo y evitarle el que pasara, incluso lo tuvieron que sedar para que dejara de hacer alboroto y así poder atenderlo. Cuando el efecto había pasado, la mujer que lo había atendido estaba por terminar de curarlo y le había dicho que Gregory seguía en cirugía, por lo que no podía decirle nada de su condición. Una vez la mujer le había dicho 'Listo', se levantó, ignorando las advertencias que la mujer le lanzaba y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera en dónde se sentó y permaneció hasta que Anthea lo llamó.

No había recibido ninguna noticia de nadie y estaba que la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo, pero aun así trataba de guardar la compostura. La fina mano de su secretaria —y única amiga, podía presumir— se posó sobre su mano y comenzó a acariciarla, brindándole su apoyo como siempre. No podía pedir nada mejor que la compañía de aquella mujer que sabía leerlo incluso mejor que él a veces.

En respuesta le regresó la caricia y le dedicó una fugaz mirada de agradecimiento.

Unos minutos después, aparecieron John Watson, seguido de Sherlock, quien se detuvo a lo lejos mientras el doctor se acercaba y abrazaba a la morena con fuerza, brindándole su apoyo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó acercándose a él, luciendo sinceramente preocupado por su bienestar.

— Bien — soltó sin emoción. La mano de Anthea le dio un ligero apretón que hizo lo reaccionar; no era ningún secreto para la mujer que ante situaciones en dónde el pelirrojo perdía el control, tendía a mostrarse apático ante todo y dirigía su atención sólo hacía lo que le interesaba en ese momento, y ahora Gregory era su punto de atención.

Pestañeó varías veces y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa al rubio que lo observaba algo confundido.

— Gracias por estar aquí, Doctor Watson — agregó después de unos segundos.

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso a su altura, inclinando las piernas.

— Sherlock también se alegra de que estés bien, pero ambos sabemos que no lo aceptará — pronunció en voz baja mientras hacía movimientos con la cabeza hacia la dirección del moreno.

Mycroft pasó una rápida mirada hacía su hermano y pudo encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar lo que había dicho el ex militar. Hizo un ademan de saludo con la cabeza, cosa que el detective le respondió, sin moverse de su lugar.

— Ya veo — expuso, volviendo su vista a John —. Supongo que ha de haber sido una sorpresa para usted haberlo visto en un nuevo estado de mutismo, fuera de su palacio mental, mientras observaba la noticia en la televisión.

— No pensé que realmente le importaras — expuso para luego arrepentirse de aquello —. No me refería a que tú… ya sabes… Como siempre están peleando, yo supuse…

— Lo entiendo — lo detuvo —. Sherlock nunca ha sido bueno aceptando sus emociones.

» Presumo que yo tampoco — afirmó después de unos segundos.

Y tras terminar de hablar, un médico vestido con toda la ropa esterilizada salió del pasillo, moviendo la cabeza como si buscara algo. Mycroft se puso en pie, haciendo a un lado al doctor. Se acercó hasta el hombre, invadiendo su espacio haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos. Leyó todo en este, aprovechando que se encontraba perplejo, buscó lo que necesitaba acerca de Gregory y soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

— ¿Dónde está? — se apresuró a preguntar.

El médico dudó unos segundos hasta que John, con una sonrisa más amable, se acercó hasta ellos, seguido de Sally. Anthea estaba a unos pasos detrás de ellos y Sherlock sólo avanzó unos cuantos.

— Disculpe, ¿tiene noticias del señor Lestrade? — usó su tono más amable.

— ¿Eh? Si… — dudó por unos segundos el hombre —. Tuvimos unas complicaciones para estabilizarlo, perdió mucha sangre antes de llegar aquí y la bala había rozado un órgano.

» Le dimos transfusiones de sangre y ahora está descansando en su habitación — miró a Mycroft con duda, para luego volver su vista a John. — Es un milagro que haya durado tanto tiempo consciente, después de haber recibido la bala.

— ¿Dónde está? — volvió a insistir ansioso.

— Está bajo los efectos de la anestesia y no creo que puedan verlo ahora…

— ¿Dónde? — volvió a demandar, esta vez, molesto.

— Mycroft — lo llamó con suavidad su asistente.

El pelirrojo suspiro, más no apartó la mirada.

— Habitación 505.

Mycroft pasó a través de ellos y se dirigió, tras preguntar a una enfermera, hacía la habitación. Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta, dudó unos segundos en entrar. ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle? A Mycroft sólo le interesaba que estuviera bien y vivo y el médico le había dicho eso. Pero ahora, ¿por qué se había lanzado a su lado? ¿Qué lo movía el estar ahí?

El que Gregory Lestrade estuviera ahí en el hospital en ese estado representaba todo lo que le molestaba de su pareja: su impulsividad y su poco sentido de preservación. Aquello había sido el principio de todas sus discusiones y peleas. No podía presumir que gozaban de una relación feliz, ni siquiera su hermano gozaba de eso con el doctor Watson, pero al menos siempre trataba de mantener un control en ellas para evitar correr riesgos innecesarios con Gregory. Pero el hombre se empeñaba en actuar de aquella forma tan estúpida que siempre terminaban ahí, en un hospital o con el pelo cano hecho un ovillo en su cama debido a su hábito de las apuestas.

Todo aquello lo llevó a reflexionar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, si odiaba tantas cosas de Gregory que no podía controlar?

— ¿ _Myc_? — lo llamaron desde adentro.

El pelirrojo se agitó en su lugar y se decidió a abrir la puerta. La habitación estaba cuidadosamente ordenada y limpia. El hombre estaba recostado sobre la cama de color alabastro, la bolsa de sangre y de solución salina colgaban del atril al lado de la máquina que registraba los signos vitales de Gregory. La apariencia de este se asemejaba un poco a la suya: raspones por la mejilla, gasas en la frente; la única diferencia era que el color bronceado de la piel de su pareja lucía enfermo y poco vivo.

Mycroft Holmes se acercó hasta su pareja, quien le estaba sonriendo con bastante galantería, y se sentó en la silla que había a un lado.

— ¿Estás bien? — se apresuró a preguntar el pelo cano, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

Mycroft rió.

— ¿Estuviste muerto por casi dos minutos y me preguntas a mí por mi bienestar? — soltó entre molesto y sarcástico.

— Me siento de la _fregada_ — expuso con un gesto de dolor —. Siento como su un _chingo_ de elefantes hubieran danzado sobre mi regazo… Pero fuera de eso, estoy bien.

» Ahora — continuó más serio —, necesito saber si tú estás bien.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien — dijo sin más.

— Eso me alegra — pronunció tras un suspiro —. Significa que todo valió la pena…

— ¡¿La pena?! — se puso en pie, molesto —. Estuviste muerto, Gregory, tuviste una operación en la que hubo complicaciones para estabilizarte y ahora me sales con que eso valió la pena sólo porque estoy bien.

» Creo que deberías enlistar tus prioridades.

— Lo hago.

— ¡No lo parece! — exclamó molesto.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Mycroft observando a su pareja con molestia y Greg lanzándole una mirada pasiva, tratando de apaciguarlo.

— Deberías de dejar de ser tan estúpido y lanzarte frente a cada bala, cuchillo o golpe cada vez que vez a una persona indefensa.

— Lo sé y lo siento…

— Pareciera que no quieres vivir — expuso algo dolorido —. Te encanta vivir al límite, sin control…

Se detuvo. Así que siempre fue eso. Eso era lo que en verdad odiaba de Gregory, que nunca pudiera ejercer un completo control sobre él. Su pareja danzaba cual espíritu libre a su alrededor, como si se regodeara de su libertad frente a la persona que adoraba el control. Mycroft siempre buscó controlarlo, más este nunca se lo permitió. Y, siendo sinceros, en un principio eso lo excitaba, el que una persona no fuera a su son lo prendía de muchas maneras; pero ahora que veía a donde llevaba esos excesos de su pareja, lo estaba volviendo loco el no poder controlarlo como lo hacía con los demás, con todo a su alrededor. Y era por eso que últimamente siempre terminaba enfadado con Gregory o siempre le evitaba cualquier peligro o situación que sabía que no podría controlar con él a su lado.

Amaba a Gregory, sí, pero odiaba el no poder controlarlo.

— Te equivocas — lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La mirada de Gregory seguía siendo pasiva, fija en su rostro —. Te equivocas cuando dices que no quiero vivir: claro que quiero. Pero no me permitiría vivir en un mundo sin ti.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa al político.

Las manos de Greg comenzaron a jugar entre ellas y su mirada se desvió hacia estas.

— Sé que últimamente he actuado más impulsivamente que antes, pero — se detuvo un instante, agarrando aire —, el control que estabas ejerciendo sobre mí me estaba sofocando.

Gregory alzó la mirada y pudo distinguir lo que parecían un par de lágrimas asomarse por la comisura de los ojos. Mycroft se sentó en la silla de nuevo y lo observó atentamente.

— Yo… — trató de retomar su monólogo, tragando saliva —. Sé que estos últimos meses he pasado demasiado tiempo en hospitales debido a heridas y esas cosas, pero… me es inevitable el no querer rescatar a cada indefenso que veo por ahí…

» Y es que cada indefenso me recuerda a ti y siento que debería salvarte y pienso '¿Cómo se sentiría si esa persona que es herida es Mycroft?, ¿Cuánto dolor podría soportar?' — era evidente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

» Y también recuerdo lo indefenso que eres tu cuando sales de tu confort que vuelvo a hacerme las mismas preguntas… — se talló el rostro con desesperación —. En verdad, no tengo ni _puta_ idea de cómo explicarte todo esto… sé que son palabras sin sentido… Sólo… — hizo una pausa — sólo quiero explicarte que cada vez que salgo al trabajo y veo a esas personas con miedo en sus ojos, recuerdo el que veo en ti cada vez que buscas controlarme y te veo a ti en ellos que me es inevitable el lanzarme a salvarlos… Porque yo también tengo miedo, _amor_ , tengo miedo de que un día no pueda rescatarte de ti mismo y termine perdiéndote…

Lo último fue como una bofetada. Gregory había visto más allá de él y, lo peor del caso, es que había visto bien. Si era cierto que tenía miedo de perder el control, era algo que su ansiedad le generaba, pero, al igual que su pareja, tenía miedo de que si perdía el control, también perdiera a Gregory.

Acercó la mano hasta alcanzar la de su pareja y, con un nudo en la garganta, le dijo:

— También tengo miedo de perderte.

Greg sonrió de lado.

— Lo sé.

— Cuando te vi sangrar y habías dejado de respirar… pensé… — las primeras lagrimas resbalaron por la mejilla —. Tuve mucho miedo a que no pudiera hacerte volver.

— Y yo tuve miedo cuando recibí la bala, de que no pudiera tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerte a salvo… — haló su mano con cuidado hasta acercarla a su boca y besarla —. No hubiera podido morir en paz si me hubiera ido y no hubiera logrado el ponerte a salvo.

Se quedaron así, observándose, contemplando todo aquello que la calma les podía traer. Habían estado tan preocupados por sus miedos a perderse, que no habían logrado darse cuenta que estaban ahí, juntos, después de lo que pareció una tormenta.

Mycroft sintió el impulso de lanzarse sobre el otro para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero se tuvo que contener, porque los efectos de los calmantes comenzaban a desaparecer y el dolor lo iniciaba a torturar, supuso que con Greg sería distinto, pero aun así no se quiso arriesgar. Por lo que se tuvo que conformar con las simples caricias que le daba la mano que el policía sostenía con fervor.

— Debes prometerme — rompió con el silencio que habían construido ambos y que les había resultado confortable, el detective alzó la mirada hacía él — que no volverás a lanzarte como un idiota frente a cada persona indefensa que encuentres.

— Lo prometo — le sonrió de lado.

— Y — prosiguió con un ligero tono de burla —, que si quieres mantenerme a salvo, evitaras a toda costa tomar el volante de cualquier auto en el que vaya presente.

— De eso no te aseguro nada — pronunció entre risas, arrastrando un poco las palabras —. Al menos deberías darme algo de crédito por salvar tu vida.

— Casi me matas y a ti en el camino debido a esa manera tan agresiva de manejar.

Greg volvió a reír.

— Valió la pena — expuso con pesadez, el sueño ganándole.

— ¿En qué sentido valió la pena? — preguntó con extrañes.

— En que cuando me debatía entre si quedarme o morir… tú no dejabas de llamarme ' _amor_ ' — y tras aquello, los ojos de Greg se cerraron y cayó presa del efecto de los sedantes de nuevo.

Mycroft se sonrojó y sonrió como un tonto.

Si, amaba a Gregory Lestrade, de eso no había duda; también le molestaban muchas cosas de él. Pero aquellos detalles podían gustarle siempre y cuando lo viera desde la perspectiva correcta.

> *Nota: Caja China es un término que en México se usa cuando nos referimos a lo que usan los políticos para desviar la vista de algo importante.

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre el Trastorno Obsesivo/Compulsivo de la Personalidad que padece Mycroft, tal vez no lo exploté como debería de ser. Este trastorno es muy incapacitante si la persona no sabe enfocarlo, los hay de diferentes obsesiones y compulsiones. Las obsesiones pueden ir desde el pensamiento rumiante en acomodar las cosas hasta exigir herirte a ti mismo o a los demás; mientras que las compulsiones son comportamientos hechos rituales: como lavarse las manos cierta cantidad de veces, el ordenar las cosas en un cierto orden, el limpiar constantemente, el contar los pasos, el checar si las puertas están cerradas incontables veces, pero son cosas que las personas no controlan, debido a que les genera una molestia física y mental si no realizan dichas compulsiones. Sherlock le molesta mucho las compulsiones de Mycroft y lo hace ver, si mal no recuerdo, en el capítulo 3 de la tercera temporada. Los ataques de ansiedad que sufren las personas cuando pierden el control de sus compulsiones los puede llevar a cometer cada estupidez e, inclusive, a realizar una actividad compensatoria que lo ayude a aliviar la ansiedad.
> 
> Hay personas que sufren ligeros estragos de este trastorno, son a los que llamamos personas perfeccionistas o personas con personalidad anancástica y es posible que si llevan al máximo su personalidad, pueden llegar a sufrir este trastorno. Hay un video hermoso sobre el amor que sienten las personas con este trastorno, si tuviera el link de este video se los compartiría pero no recuerdo donde lo vi. Así que, cada emoción que intento describir aquí desde la perspectiva de Mycroft son rasgos de una persona que padece este tipo de enfermedad. Muchos de mis colegas me dicen que estoy a un punto de padecerla y hasta cierto punto me siento muy identificada con el personaje que tan majestuosamente interpreta Mark Gatiss, por eso supongo que es uno de mis personajes favoritos.
> 
> Bueno, creo es suficiente de la cátedra aburrida de este tema.
> 
> Les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí y hayan leido toma mi bola de sandeces y desvaríos, junto con mi explicación sobre este trastorno, pero siento que si escribo y no dejo nada que se pueda aprender, no habrá servido de nada (o al menos eso siempre me ha dicho mi madre).
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo me divertí mucho en escribirlo y en conducirlo hasta dónde llegaron. En esta ocasión quise hacer un poco de acción, comedia, sangre, drama y... creo que me inspire mucho después de haber visto películas de Tarantino. 
> 
> Debo decir que mientras escribía los primeros párrafos, no pude evitar el pensar en una tira de comics de esta historia... fue muy gracioso verlo en mi mente, espero algún día atreverme a realizarlo ... y que el tiempo me lo permita.
> 
> No me queda más que agradecer a todos los amantes del Mystrade! Esto va para todos ustedes. 
> 
> Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
